Sleep Deprivation
by LunaChu97
Summary: Sora hasnt been sleeping, and an accident relating to this nearly kills him. Can Riku make him feel better? SoraRiku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Sora nor Riku, unfortunately. Well, if I did they would all be constantly fucking so yaknow. Maybe thats a good thing.**

Sora sat on the Paopu tree, the wind blowing through his sandy blonde hair as he stared out to the mainland. It had been nearly 2 weeks since he had a good night's sleep, yet he didn't know what was wrong. What was stopping him from slipping into the sweet unconsciousness that kept his hectic mind from working over time. After all, the two years he was away from the quiet island had changed him a lot; maybe it was the nightmares of Roxas and the Organization that stopped his eyes being able to close.

The Keyblade wielder looked a state. His once tan and perfectly round face was now pale and blotchy, his cerulean eyes dull and grey. Muscular arms weak. Oh the wonders of sleep deprivation.

His silver-haired friend was approaching from behind, even though Sora was weaker, his senses weren't. He could still hear a pin drop and see for miles, always on the lookout for danger. Despite Sora's weakened appearance, Riku looked just as good as ever. His muscles stayed as defined as the weeks went past, he always won the play fights he and Sora had, he always won the races, just like it always used to be.

At least, that's how they acted.

The two boys wanted things to go back to how they used to be before their journey took place. Two naive best friends play fighting every day and thinking of the wonders that could be the outside world.

The teenager tapped his smaller friend on the shoulder and gave him a friendly smile, before throwing a wooden sword at him.

"Ready?" his deep voice rang out.

Sora nodded numbly and picked up the weapon in his gloved hand. They began to spar, slowly at first, but then quicker, rougher, almost as if they were aiming to kill. Both knew the other was only playing, yet neither let up. Their swords clashed together for what felt like hours. Taunting and bantering coming from each of their lips. One time, Riku "accidently" tripped his spar-partner, the said boy landing on top of him, in a very awkward position. The brunette was blushing, his cheeks flushed with blood, while Riku just laughed and pushed him off.

"Ha-ha Sora! You're no match against me!" The silver haired teen smirked at the younger boy as he backed him up towards the end of the small cliff that the Paopu tree grew on. He continued to hit Sora with the wooden sword until he was balancing on the edge, his azure eyes wide with shock.

It happened almost in slow motion for Riku, as his best friend's eyes closed, his body fell limp and lost his footing, then tumbled off the large rock into the water below them. Riku reached out towards the boy to try and grab him, but his fingers missed the black fabric by millimetres. Sora sank below the waves, and didn't resurface.

Acting quickly, Riku ripped his shoes off and pulled off his yellow and white jacket, before diving into the blue waters. He swam down towards the unconscious Sora, wrapping his muscular arms around the other's small stomach. He swam to the surface, pulling Sora's head out of the water. The tanned boy's head just lolled back, the eyes closed. Panic flashed through green eyes as he shook the boy, only to get no response. Riku swam back to the shore, pulling his limp friend out of the water and onto the sand. He continued to try and get a response out of the boy, before finally realising that he wasn't breathing.

Riku gulped then took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why Sora had collapsed, but he knew that if he didn't help soon, his friend was going to die. He'd just taken the hit from losing Kairi, he couldn't lose Sora aswell. But to save him, he'd have to do Mouth-to-mouth.

Leaning down slowly, he brushed the wet strands of dirty-blonde hair out of his face, and captured the tanned lips in his own. Gently blowing air into the boy's still lungs, he blushed madly. If Sora wasn't half dead, they would practically be kissing. Yet, if this hadn't happened, they probably wouldn't be in this position anyway.

After a few more blows of air, Sora jerked underneath him and rolled over hacking up water. Riku carefully rubbed the blonde's back, helping him get the water out, then sat him up.

"Sora? What happened? Are you ok? Why did you collapse?" Riku bombed questions onto his friend, worry obvious in his emerald stare.

The said boy just smiled weakly before slumping back into the older boy's arms. Riku sighed, and picked him up. He was worried, but that would have to wait for now. First, he had to get his friend out of the wet clothes and in the warm. He started to walk home, to do exactly that.

Sora opened his brilliant blue eyes and stared up to be met with a dark blue ceiling with stars painted on it. Slowly sitting up, he felt...refreshed, like he'd slept for days. All he remembered was sparring with Riku, then darkness.

He looked around , taking in his surroundings. As soon as he saw a familiar Keyblade in the corner of the room, he knew exactly where he was. Riku's room.

He must have fainted and Riku brought him here to sleep, but if that was the case, why was his hair wet? Had Riku washed him or something? No, that couldn't be the case. Riku would be too discusted to wash another man while he was unconscious!

Looking down at himself, he found he was dressed in Pajamas that were at least 2 sizes too big for him. About Riku's size. Then he blushed, Riku had to have got him changed. No one else lived here to be able to do such a thing.

Hearing someone enter the room, he looked up from himself to see a silver haired man enter, a bowl of tomato soup and a glass of water on a tray in his hands.

"Hey Sora, I heard you wake up. How are you feeling?"

Sora nodded slightly and smiled. "I feel great! How long was I asleep for?"

Riku just smiled weakly and stated "Nearly a week now."

Sora's jaw dropped. A week? Maybe thats why he felt so refreshed and healthy. Riku just nodded.

"But youre awake now, so everything will be ok. Now, wish to tell me what happened?"

"I've not been able to sleep...i didn't sleep for about a week...maybe two. I got dizzy and next thing I know I'm here."

Riku again nodded, and took Sora in his arms. "You scared me Sor..."

"i-I did?" he asked, looking up into the pale man's face. "H-how did i? I only fainted! Alot worse happened when we were out saving the worlds."

"Yes," Riku stated "yet you didn't just faint. You nearly drowned Sora. I had to perform Mouth-to-Mouth to save you"

Sora's blush darkened, before turning to a look of shock. "I-I drowned!"

Riku sighed "I just said that." He leaned towards the bewildered boy and planted a kiss on his lips, the smirked. "And, I enjoyed that saving you by those means."

Sora just blushed harder and replied "Nice to know," before leaning over and kissing Riku back. "And, I enjoyed that."

**Didnt know how to end it...but meh, I'm happy with that.**

**Review please!**


End file.
